


黑白体性学r向存戏

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	黑白体性学r向存戏

预警  
没有感情基础和剧情的h/血液描写/窒息/穿环/药物/自由限制

 

是对戏整理，（）为性学黑体设定奈瑞尔·斯图尔特，【】为性学本体设定泽维尔·斯图尔特

 

 

(从未想过踏入家门这样平常的事能令人如此身心舒畅，只要出现在眼前就能引起莫名恼人的憎恶感的家伙终于能肆意蹂躏泄愤，光是假想的凄厉的模样就能令人兴奋许久。笼内的金丝雀不再鸣叫，拖着负伤的羽翼安静地窝着。闻声只是静谧地扭头望向这边，不似其他的猎物胡乱嚎叫挣扎。反正也不在乎面具了，因为他而令假面险些崩裂的恼火此时倒也可以消消，不用再维持善良绅士的假象。伸手钳制住他的下颔，带有强制意味地上抬迫使他仰视自己，带着厌恶与憎恨地随着语中情绪而不自觉地略微使力紧箍)我等这一天等得有些维持不下去了...不过还是等到了，可喜可贺。在我面前可以把你那恼人虚伪的善良圣人光芒去掉了吧，因为——对于奴隶来说，没有必要。就像传闻中那样卑贱地取悦我再自我享受一下，兴许我会看得顺眼些放过你，要不要大发慈悲给你考虑下?

 

【从诞生到现在，自己体会过的恶意绝不算少，从语言上的侮辱到身体上的欺凌，其实每个学科都有或多或少的苦痛经历，但被人绑架大概还是没几位经历过的。想到这里一时不知道该报以什么的表情，垂眸叹了口气，看看身上的束缚，觉得不太真实，逃离现实责任的被囚禁在这里，其实在某些方面并不是坏事......自己不该这样想的。兀自摇摇头，抬眼却看到归来的人，罪魁祸首径直朝自己走来逼着自己对视，却也好像不太在意一样的保持着平静】我不是什么圣人，只是作为这个学科需要为他人考虑而已，你把我抓来只是为了满足自己的欲望吗？如果只是想要性满足的话你大可不必如此费周折才是，我平常给人做的也不少了，不缺这一次两次

 

性满足...?到这地步还是这么简单地认为还真有你的风格。比你舒服的肉体可多着了(对于他的疑问抱以嗤笑，眉眼间却藏不住对于他的反应与回应的不悦，或者说直接些，是厌恶。像是验收货物的成色般慢条斯理地围绕被拘束的人审视，皮鞋踩在木质的地板上发出替代时钟针走的叩击声。)学科需要这种借口对我来说不管用，还是可敬高尚的先生根本就不认我这种存在?(看似漫不经心地取下一旁备好的长鞭揣在手中抚过，衡量着材质的适合程度，拉家常一样的话语中却有敌意蔓延。冷不防地反身挥鞭抽去，风短暂的哀鸣与击中柔嫩脸颊的声响倒是意料中减轻了些方才的愠怒。平日里盛满笑意的眸中是赤裸裸的憎恨与余后的嘲讽)就是你这样子，相当碍眼。我觉得这样更适合你

 

【被尖锐的敌视刺的哑口无言，并非不认同他的存在，只是难以面对和自己同名却如此阴暗的人，这也是这个学科的一部分吗？这样拷问着自己，沉默的听着他的话语，在如同敲击神经的脚步声中反思。破风的声音忽然滑过耳畔，脸颊被击打的一瞬间并没有疼痛感，因为力量偏过头去的时候甚至还有些茫然，紧接着热度就在被抽打的地方聚集，皮肉以能感知到的速度膨胀成一道红色的痕迹，横亘在脸侧，尽管对疼痛不甚敏感，这种直接落于面颊上的伤还是让人不由得抿了唇，这动作显然也牵动了火烧火燎的肌肉，收紧手指仍是无声的等待着对方的动作】

 

多惹人爱怜的精致面容，有点可惜了诶(打量着大抵是因热量扩散而烧红起的面颊与即使如此依然显眼的红痕，显然对自己的作品十分满意。干脆惬意地瘫坐在柔软的沙发上，底下他乖顺的沉默倒是合了自己的心意，对待视为眼中钉良久的人倒也没有就此放过。从抽屉中自然取出小罐的透明液体，以两指抵着首尾摇晃欣赏小小的海浪在其中翻腾欢呼。将脑袋枕在手背上托腮玩味地看着听候发落的羔羊)看来你明白自己的定位了?是要我灌下去还是自己喝?

 

你并没有给我拒绝的选项不是吗【看着他手中的玻璃瓶，大概明白里面装着的是什么东西，尽管无比讨厌这种被迫的堕落与沉溺，眼下的光景也没有第二条路可走，与其被人暴力的灌下去，还是自觉接受显得更有尊严一些——但话说回来，这种尊严在喝下这个之后真的还存在吗....闭着眼认命一样的伸出手来接过那东西，干脆的拧开喝下去，把空的容器放在一边，低下头盯着地面的一块放空】

 

(见他顺从地饮下全部，不知是在思考什么地发呆，刻意上前俯身去摩擦大腿的内侧——人体通常被教育要珍藏起来的神秘区域。没有心思去理会他的心情，此刻只想看到他坦诚沦陷于快感的失态。尽管那是个性开放的人，看着表面和善不失仪态的人屈从本能求欢仍会是一大惊喜。索性没有廉耻地移至大腿的中间，那有些突兀的柱体。一手环着肉茎撸动，能感觉到其从柔软的肉质感变得逐渐硬挺结实。适时地从亲密中抽离，将戏谑与带有恶趣味的期待挂在嘴角俯瞰软坐在地板上的他，尽管自身不这么觉得但出于对他的软肋掌握还是模仿着大众的口吻)差不多也该借题发挥了吧?

 

【被人像摆弄玩具一样肆意触碰当然不会带来什么精神上的愉悦，但要害之处被抚摸刺激加上药效的缓慢发作，即便并不情愿还是忍不住露出几声喘息，即便知道是不可控的生理反应还是忍不住有些郁结，越发避开对方的视线垂着头努力转移注意力。因为发热周身沁出一层薄汗，十几小时未曾进食和饮水，在这样的情况下感觉到难耐的干渴，但也只是舔了一下干燥起皮嘴唇仍旧忍耐着不适。在听到对方的羞辱后终于还是忍不住抬头带着罕见的愤怒瞪着对方】

 

(察觉到几乎是想烧灼自己的视线后蹲下身直面那几乎没见过的愤懑，怜爱珍宝似的抚摸他的脸部边缘的轻柔动作反而充斥着上位者对奴仆的嘲笑)没想到圣人先生也会生气呢...我还以为你会像之前那样委屈得哭哭啼啼——因为自己的本质被轻易揭开了不甘心?(肆意妄为地将手探入他的衣物内游走，拿捏着那颗小小的赤豆作为邀请。偶然瞥过因干燥而格外明显的有些泛白的唇皮，借起身之势在他耳边轻轻低语)用实际行动向我求欢的话，我还能稍微帮你缓解不适，浇灌一下干渴的花喔

 

我说过了我不是什么圣人....算了，你不会听我说话的【开口辩解了一句后还是收了声不做无谓的抵抗，明白对方的想法后反倒轻佻的笑了起来，捏着对方的手腕引导着他抚摸自己，压低了声音眯着眼看他】请您肆意玩弄我，我很想在您的抚慰下高潮，请您在这里把我操说不出话吧

 

哼，倒是挺乖的。是因为已经迫不及待想要了吧，这淫媚的姿态(没有通常性爱中的甜言蜜语与温热，只是在被动的爱抚后暗示性地解下裤链坐在他的对面。伸手随性地蹂躏他献上的小果，刻意按耐不再有接下去的动作，单是冷眼旁观)不过好像不是全部吧

 

因为被喂了那种东西，想要您操我不是很正常吗【带着笑容顺着他的话说下去，算是投机取巧的想要尽早结束这种难耐的折磨，当然身体的反应是真实的，胸前的敏感点被揉弄而微微颤抖着眼睫，试探性的握住对方的性器，用舌舔舐了一下前端，也不知道自己还能维持清醒多久——总之要尽快满足自己燥热的身体，毕竟还是不想在人前露出完全沉沦的样子】

 

还挺顺从的(对于送上门的服侍自然不会拒绝，眯眼享受短暂的服务。敏感的性器所感受到的一瞬即逝的刺激令带着呻吟的绵软的惊呼泄露。如他所愿地起身踱步至他的背后，简单地涂抹上润滑液未等适应变直接进入。不似在夜场展现过的千万次耐心与柔情，粗暴地在里面进出。将猎物逼至沙发的边缘固定在双臂之间，本是爱的动作表达成了撕咬猎物的大型猫科动物与无助的被猎食者)

 

【准备不足的进入总是伴随难忍的疼痛，穴口被硬撑开肆意搅弄让人隐忍的抽着气，被迫蜷缩在狭窄的空间中接受入侵，按通常的情况应该是不适感多于快感的，但被灌了药物的眼下即便是疼痛也带着堕落的情欲，额头抵着沙发的靠背喘息，控制不住的生理泪水和高热蒸出的汗水一起打在黑色的皮质面上，生理和情欲上的焦渴一并折磨着越发绷紧的理性，最终还是咬着下唇伸手抚慰自己被冷落的性器】

 

(卑微地跪伏着忍耐着被贯穿的疼痛，却又因药效带来的情欲而颤抖着强制维持理智。这样的被动忍耐让期待已久的蹂躏他发泄怒火的欲望得到了些许满足，眯眼沉浸于散发着情热的肉体中。肆意妄为地枕上肩头，以近似于猎食者锁喉的势头噬咬他的颈侧，留恋地啮咬厮磨，留下明显的标记。注视到他的小动作而在他耳边低笑出声)呼...被冷落了感到委屈了?(伸手去够着那耸立的柱状物，就着前端的些许润滑撸动进而揉弄兴奋的肉柱，触及的物体带上情欲的温度而有些暖热。出于想要看到他更加沉沦失态的模样的目的，刻意以轻巧的指尖搔弄泌出晶润液体的铃口)

 

嗯.....【不受控制的因被抚慰的快感颤栗，咬着舌尖呻吟出声，思考越发粘滞混沌，对于问题几乎要下意识的做出肯定回答，被理智拉回思绪后才惊觉自己刚刚想要做什么，明明知道这是不可控的却还是为自己感到羞耻。反抗是断然不可能的，一方面因为自己无力的身体，另一方面则是清楚那只会带来更长久的折磨，但要顺从于欲望多少还是有些不甘心，面对眼下难堪的事态越发觉出自己的无能，闭着眼睛沉默着压下喉口的呜咽，抿唇尽力忍受对方的捉弄】

 

小夜莺怎么不叫了?渴了叫不动了?(对他明显是刻意违逆隐忍快感的行径颇为不满，惩罚性地以一手粗暴地在他的胸部掐捏了一把，同时恶意地向前更加深入地顶入。搅拌棒在容器中重复着抽出与插入的动作，欲望聚集在顶部渴望着释放。手指上沾了些许液体，身上沾染非自愿弄上的液体的感觉令人焦躁，便暗示性地抬臂，任由点滴垂挂着摇摇欲坠)

 

疼...【药物催化得敏感的身体被掐拧敏感处带来的疼痛更加尖锐，即使是早已习惯的人也忍不住哀呼，在刺痛后则是余韵般的麻痒，浑身各处被过分的刺激带来远超平常所得的快感，被前液浸的湿漉漉的性器塞满了勃发的欲望，在对方侵入体内刮擦到敏感的腺体侧时呻吟着射了出来，白色的浊液落在深色的皮面上，也被圈入因为高潮而失神的金色眼眸中】

 

这就射了?还真是淫荡(将属于自己的液体留在已经放松的洞穴中转而抽身，显然长久以来的怨恨及恨不得斩草除根的心理并不会因为他的顺从而散去。此时侧看他的身体蒙上运动后的汗珠，处在放松时刻而随喘气微微颤动。冷不防地从后颈开始揪住正放轻松意识混浊的人的脖颈，手掌带有那想让对方真正消失的渴望真实地愈加收紧，引来本能的挣扎。蹙眉切齿地宣泄忍耐了不知多久的恨意)真是抱歉，我不会因为你这媚态或是正处在可怜的短时快乐中而体谅一下...我由衷地厌恶你，厌恶你这副即使在这里也能无所谓的嘴脸。如果你从世界上消失，那该多好，就像这样——可惜，不能用正常人的方式令你死去。  
那就只能让你承受与此对等的痛苦来满足我的私心咯?(语毕满不在乎地在人将近窒息时松开了手给予他呼吸的机会，拿起桌边的水杯饮下一口便杵在他面前明示)喏，给你的。给我去洗干净等着被宰好了，我不喜欢奴仆把我的家弄脏

 

【在高潮的余韵中突然被人掐住脖子，力道之大足以让人相信对方想要掐死自己的念头并非一时兴起，在窒息的痛苦中用手握住施暴者的手腕想要挣脱，但缺氧、药物和高潮带来的肌肉松弛使这种挣扎毫无作用，在眼底出现黑色色块的时候对方忽然放开了手，抓着沙发的靠背大口喘息起来，空气刮过刺痛的气管使人快要把肺部一并咳出来】我曾经也想让自己消失【哑着嗓子开口，看向对方的眼神仍然是平静不带恨意的，缓了好一阵子之后喝掉了他留下的水，挪去浴室清理自己的身体，淋浴过后将花洒的水流调成集中的柱状冲进肠道的深处，再用手指把精液混着水一起勾出来，热水让本就疲惫的人更加困倦，几乎要趴在浴缸的边上昏睡过去】

喂，你洗那么久洗好没...不许偷懒(几声敲上玻璃门的声响都扩散在了门另一头的茫茫大雾中，回应自己的只有水流落入小潭中的流水声。对于自己猜测是否属实多少有些不确定心，开门而入果真撞见了趴在边缘昏昏欲睡的人。刚因乖顺被哄得有些好转的心情瞬间跌落谷底，愠怒地将他从水里拎出来，拽至不远的客厅不留情面地过肩摔至沙发上指着旁边白色的四处摊开的液体，将衣物与毛巾直接甩在他脸上。最后带有侮辱暗示的字节展现着对卑微的奴隶行为的期待缓缓咬下，平光镜后与他同样的金眸没有对方眼中的包容，只有狠厉)你以为这里是你家吗？! 我没有大量的时间给你浪费，给我当着我的面，清理干净

【在小憩中被人从温暖中拽出来，带着些刚醒的迷茫看着对方，几秒钟后才反应过来现在的事态，没等开口道歉就被人拖着手臂拉到开放的客厅，摔在刚刚跪伏着被摆弄的地方，身上没擦干的水珠在身下汇成小小的一滩。不管是衣不蔽体还是接受这种堪称侮辱的命令都让人十分不适，但自己似乎也没什么别的办法，何况自己确实有点太过放松了。略微苦笑了一下，低声允诺了一句，便如对方所想的一般俯下脸去伸出舌头把自己弄出来的痕迹一点点舔舐干净】

 

(默不作声地盯着有着曼妙形体的人赤裸着身子低声下气地像犬只一样舔舐液体，奴隶的举动解气未到完全在他舔舐时自然抬脸后莫名升腾起一丝无奈——与自己极其相似的面容，却在低眉顺眼地没有一句反驳与一刻挣扎便照着屈辱的命令做。这到底是怎么那么有奴性的，他和自己真的是本质一体的存在吗？一瞬间竟然有人额外的认真思考。回神来见他清理了一滩白渍，诚实反应思考皱起的眉头还未平下)...你到底是怎么做到的，那么没有尊严，没有一点反抗就照着像只狗地动作。你那跟我差不多的脸做着这些还真让人不爽(命令是自己发出的，基于此点还是没有因为新的不快而大发雷霆，只是抛给了他一条抹布)这是看在那张脸的份上，别以为可以肆意妄为了。那边那张沙发椅就是你的狗窝，擦完了乖乖自己整理好坐着。我可不知道自己生气起来会做什么，你自己看着办

 

什么？【抬起头就听到对方的话，一时间也不知道该如何回答】不是你要求的吗....而且如果这么说的话，你岂不是一直在和犬类置气甚至把它上了？【接住他扔过来的东西看了看，又扭头看看那张沙发椅，再回头刚刚他丢在沙发上的衣物——自己可是没带换洗衣服的，这东西九成九是他的，一边侮辱着人一边还给了还算不错的条件，这个人真是难以捉摸，听这话似乎还想把自己长期豢养？叹了口气揉了揉眉心，一幅没办法的样子，拿着东西去整理自己的“床铺”了】

 

给了你点优待就想着和我对等了是吗?(后尾辩驳的话语显然不能入耳，临走时侧身甩动长鞭抽去作为警告，鞭子打在肉上发出了响亮的鞭笞声，意料中那块地方渐渐浮现出明显的一条红痕)我想怎么做，我日了你这条贱狗也不是你管的范围。再露出那副纵容小孩的表情我就让你今晚疼得不能睡觉(在等待他清理干净的过程中自己也没有闲着，从抽屉中翻出为了给他戴上所有物标志的工具。金属质钳在灯光的照射下反射着冰冷的光泽)

 

【虽然很想说自己本来就更习惯在晚上工作而不是睡眠，但考虑到这似乎会让他更生气还是决定不自讨苦吃了，手指轻轻碰了碰脸上和身体上的鞭痕，因为疼痛微皱起眉头，自己的体质是什么样自己当然最清楚，这些痕迹——再算上脖子上的掐痕，怕是要留上几天了，不过既然是被圈在这里，倒也不必考虑如何遮盖，刚放松些许就被金属明亮的反光吸引视线，那器具似乎有些熟悉....】你要这样做的话后续处理很麻烦，要每日消毒以及注意饮食，不然发炎了就会很难办【语速飞快的试图让对方打消这个念头，实在不太想再经历一遍那种折磨】

 

那不是我负责的，你那么懂的话那就自己处理吧，最多为你提供消毒用具。...不许动，打偏了的痛你自己承担(没有被那番话语中的恐惧打动，面无表情地俯身夹起一块酒精棉上前擦拭他的乳晕，对着那颗在高潮之后更为红艳饱满的颗粒钳紧。估摸着时间与力度的配合相近后未等他的回复便将穿孔针对着小果刺入，装载着金属小钉的针穿过时成功留在了那颗小果上。沾染酒精在空调的凉风吹拂下冰凉的酒精棉体恤地擦过方才经历过穿透伤害的伤口，乳头上外露的圆润小钉就是满意的作品。起身居高临下地看着因敏感处被刺及看起来有些疼痛的人)奴隶就要有奴隶的样子，比如这样嘛...像牲畜一样戴上环。不过鼻环之类的不符合我的审美，那就算了。

 

【敏感处接触到冰凉的酒精棉几乎立刻就充血成一个绯红的凸起，被钳子夹紧的一瞬间敏感的神经像是被刀割了一般抽搐，在警告下还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，被粗暴对待的乳头在呼吸时会被轻微的拉伸一点，疼痛于是也变成了间歇涌上来的海浪，还未完全适应得了这种潮涌对方就拿起了针毫不犹豫的打入，一瞬间的剧痛使人咬紧了牙，缓了一段时间后才拿起酒精棉给自己按压止血】我并不介意你向我发泄情绪【按着伤口抬头看他，放软了声音祈求道】只是能不能给我一定的自由时间，我还有必须要做的事情

 

(被迫承受穿刺之痛的人此时像只受伤的小动物，瑟缩在角落里独自承受随之而来的苦痛。没有共情感自然无法对这种可怜兮兮的模样产生同情与怜悯，只觉这是愚昧空有所谓的慈悲的弱者的下场。对于他的回答出于自身考虑倒是有些道理)...可以，你可以试着和我提出个时间段。我会让你一定限度完成些工作，但你想逃走的话，我想你已经知道后果了。(起身去厨房的碗柜取出了为这一天备好的宠物碗盆，即使做工精细光滑也掩盖不了其本质。与之前的白液不同，光滑的乳液顺入空盆中，随着走动的颠簸液面平整地摇晃。端到沙发椅前还冒着温暖的热汽)庆幸吧，算是绝育加餐之类的东西的加料。

 

你还真是把我当狗看了.....答应要求也像是说“我会遛你”一样，但还是....谢谢你了【点头道谢后站起身来把沾了血的消毒棉扔到垃圾桶里，走过对方时后知后觉他们的身高实际上是相仿的，但自己在他面前好像总是因为各种原因需要仰视对方，他为什么这样厌恶自己，到现在也不太明白，若是说对立面的相互厌恶，参考菲尔顿和佩罗瓦的情况似乎不太说得通，自己也并没有对他产生多么强烈的恨意,虽然是研究感情的人，但自己却没有多么激烈的感情吗.....一时间被自己的思考困住，甚至没有注意到他的动作和话语】

 

...走神是应该全心全意注视主人的奴隶的举动吗？(这并不是工作研究时的工作室，而是自己的家，他是自己的奴仆。种种前提环套下对他的举动显然不满，皱起眉头以长鞭打在地板上以做警示，柔韧的鞭条弯曲身子在地面上打挺弹起。站立在他身侧侧视思考出神的人)你在想什么我不管，无视我的举动、妄图违逆以及实际的叫板行为甚至一副你在包容胡闹的表情一概会让你自讨苦吃而已——这是我最后一次警告


End file.
